The Academy
by metallic-monkey101
Summary: It's been some time since Ichigo died, and lost every memory of his life. Now he's on his way to becoming a Shinigami by joining the Academy. Ichigo may have forgotten about his power and his life, but it's still there and it's about to reemerge.


**Alright! My friend gave me the idea for this one. Please review and I hope you enjoy! I'll update accordingly!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and most places belong to Tite Kubo.  
**

* * *

_God Dammit! First day and I'm already late!_

I rushed down the long hallway towards the auditorium where orientation was being held. When I finally arrived, an older student in a white and blue uwagi and hakama, the uniform for the academy's advanced class, stopped me.

"Are you here for orientation?" He eyed me suspiciously.

They had yet to issue the new students their uniforms, so I figured that I looked like anything but a student at the moment. My shaggy, orange hair was impossible to tame, no matter how hard I tried. I was practically wheezing, and, since I was from West Rukongai, I was dressed in little more than rags.

"Yes, I'm a new student here."

I tried to push my way past the guy, but he held fast, gripping me on my upper arm.

"Orientation's already started. No one's allowed in. Get out of here."

"Listen! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I have to get int there!"

That stopped him. He let go of my arm and took a step back, as if to examine me.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo?" _So it was my name._

My name seemed to have a strange effect on certain people. Some would laugh, others would just stare. Some would even storm off furiously mumbling about politics. _I wonder if it is because I have the same name as a fruit?_ I knew that my name had little to do with the actual fruit, but that didn't change the fact that they were identical to each other. That being the names, of course.

The guy appeared to be hesitating, mulling something over inside that giant head of his. Finally, he unlocked the door behind him and said "Go Ahead." I bowed my head in thanks and stepped quietly into the large, split-level room. The academy's founder, the current commander-general of the Thirteen Gotei, was at the podium, lecturing about the responsibilities of Shinigami, or something like that. He glanced at me for the briefest moment. I smiled sheepishly, sinking into an empty seat in the very last row.

"Your late."

The voice caused me to jump a good half-foot out of my chair. I was lucky that I didn't yelp too. It came from a dark, spiky haired girl seated next to me.

"I had some trouble finding the place." _Damn Kuukaku and her ridiculous directions._

" I thought that they weren't allowed to let anyone in after the orientation began." She whispered. I chuckled nervously.

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, by the way."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo."

At the end of the Commander-General's speech, a balding, middle-aged man came on stage and instructed us all about where we were to receive our uniforms. The advanced class was to gather in the cafeteria. The on-level (or the red coats as they called them, a timeless reference to American history) were to meet in the academy's gymnasium. Yawning, Tatsuki stood up.

"Which class are you in?" I asked.

"The advanced class. You?"

"On-level."

"Oh, well, I'll see you around then." She smiled as she weaseled her way past me and into the flow of students exiting.

Sighing, I stood up and began stumbling towards the gymnasium along with a group of other misfit-looking people. Cocky as it was, something told me that I was better, stronger, than every last one of them. It was like there was a voice in my head laughing at me for even fathoming the possibility that any of these...amateurs were on the same level as me.

Begging for a fight, so I could show them how it really was...

I shook my head violently, stopping the voice...No, stopping my thoughts from continuing.

_I don't even know these people. How could I possibly believe that I am stronger than all of them?_

_

* * *

_

**Please review and any ideas you may want to contribute are welcome! Thanks!**


End file.
